


holy water gonna kill you in the morning

by goabani



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goabani/pseuds/goabani
Summary: "Did Robert ever proposition you for... erm, escapades?" Where Joseph was lying on his yacht to you, and he was actually the one who sought and used Robert for nothing more than to get back at his wife.





	holy water gonna kill you in the morning

He’s alone when he shows up at Robert’s front step like a lost puppy. Head ducked and eyes to the ground when he opens his door. He hears the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to be _too_ surprised at the appearance of Joseph this late at night.

The pastor looks disheveled in a way only Robert and Mary could possibly notice. He hasn’t shaved that morning as he usually would make time to do, the stubble just barely showing through in a faint five o'clock shadow. His jaw is clenched as if he wanted to say something, his brows overshadowing his eyes in the poor lighting at the outdoor lamp.

“Come in- please,” Robert finishes after he swallows the odd lump in his throat. The moment there is a little distance between his shoulder and the door frame, Joseph is pushing past him without a word. “What’s wrong?” he asks gently, shutting and locking the door behind them. He can feel a long night of emotional exhaustion ahead of him.

“Mary.”

“Do you want to ta-”

“No.” Robert flinches at the clipped tone he receives, scowling at the reluctance. When he turns, Joseph has made himself at home on his couch.

“Joseph, you need to talk about this,” he urges, taking a seat besides the other father. He simply shakes his head. Robert sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine. Then why are you here?” he says in exasperation.

“I’m lonely.”

“You’ve got the kids, and the rest of the cul de sac if you’re-”

“You don’t get it, Robert.” Robert stops at the mention of his name, something foreign off Joseph’s tongue. He generally opts for little names and the like; sailor, neighbor, buddy. Robert shifts in his seat, uncomfortable now as the silence thickens. He crosses his legs at the knee as Joseph rubs his temple as he thinks- he looks a lot older like this. “It’s not like… _that._ ”

Robert blinks at him in confusion, for he isn’t certain what _that_ is and feels like he shouldn’t be all too keen on finding out. He was a pushover, he recognized and loathed that about him. He was an absolute pushover to those who needed something and he was certain Joseph knew too. Instead of dwelling on what else the youth minister knew, he busies himself with getting them some drinks.

The bottles and jars along the fridge door clatter obnoxiously, the bright interior light making him squint as he reached for two beers. Robert had a bountiful collection of beer brands, and hopefully had just enough of Joseph’s favorite for the night. Perks of being the alcohol supplier at a party full of dads, you learn favorites quickly.

By the time he meanders back into the living room, Joseph is nowhere to be find. His mind immediately goes off in different directions. _Did he just leave? Did he just rob me- wait I thought that was a sin?_ While dumbly standing in the middle of the room, he could hear footsteps on the floor above him. Frowning, he quickly maps the house layout before he heads up the stairs with their beers in pursuit of the rogue father. _My bedroom?_ Robert carefully nudges his door open with his shoulder, a little more than weary since this is where a lot of his knives are. The hell has gotten into him?

“Joseph?” he mumbles upon catching him. The youth minister was looking at one of his smaller pocket knives curiously, tracing the engravings with his thumb before setting it down. Turning, he offers a simper.

“Sorry, I just got curious,” he explains as he closes the distance between them, “I realized I haven’t gone upstairs yet.” Robert nods slowly, handing him his beer as he sipped at his. Joseph gives him a hushed ‘thank you’ before settling down at the edge of his messy bed. Pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t causing a fuss about the unmade bed, he joins after a few seconds of calming himself down and reminding himself that Joseph wasn’t the kind of person to stab you in your own home.

“Ready to talk now?” Robert says, trying his hardest to accommodate the emotionally unstable man- but man was it frustrating being the mediator between the couple every night Mary came home late, and then having this happen and knowing why Mary can get so upset at him. He hates talking, tries to act like he doesn’t have feelings and it genuinely pisses Robert off.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry,” Joseph sighs, drumming his fingers against the bottle, “I just need a moment to erm… gather my thoughts, I suppose.”

“I getcha,” Robert hums, staring down the neck of the bottle in his hands. Just a little awkward is what he could call the silence between before Joseph speaks up again.

“Really appreciate it, Robert,” he smiles and pats his knee. _It’s a fatherly thing,_ he insists himself when the hand doesn’t leave. He tries to ignore it- really. Shyly shuts his legs a bit to try and shake the hand off, but it doesn’t work. He makes it painstakingly clear that he is in fact listening but makes every attempt to not look Joseph in the eyes, to not even look at any part of him.

Robert considers himself a smart man and he is readily able to admit that to anyone without shame. He knows he can pick up hints and see the red flags before anyone else. It makes his charm so horribly potent if he puts his mind into it. But being on the opposite end of it is something else; something that is unfamiliar territory. And there’s that lump in his throat again.

“Mary just… isn’t there anymore, I suppose. Physically but even then she really isn’t home half the time either.” _Oh god, his hand is moving._ “I want to say that I miss her- that the kids miss her, but it’s almost peaceful to have her out of the house.”

“Joseph-” he croaks, the hand stroking at the seam of his inner thigh. The minister glances at him, prying his eyes away from the painting on the wall to look at Robert. He knows- the bastard knows what he’s doing and he’s playing the innocent card.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think-” he pinches lightly, almost like a warning and it chokes off the rest of the sentence. He’s squeezing his beer bottle hard, hoping that it’ll shatter in his grasp and he’ll have an excuse to leave. “But Mary-”

“I don’t want Mary anymore, Robert. I want _you_ ,” Joseph whispers, his whole palm massaging the meat of his thigh as he drops the act like hat- just like that. Maybe he should’ve acted like he was sleeping the day away per usual. Maybe told him to piss off and figure it out himself. Maybe, maybe-

But he didn't. He let that man into his bed for the night, in his thoughts for months, and under his skin for years.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the smell of angsty dads at four in the morning.........mm. anyway, hello new fandom i'm here forever


End file.
